What Once Was Mine
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Year's ago Cedric had a girlfriend in school. He found out something about her after they made love. Two year's later she was murdered now it's been a least twelve years since her death. Sofia befriends a little girl. Who is she and Will Cedric Find Out Who She Is? Rated T For: Sex, Adult Language and Spanking ( Replacing the Mafiatale)
1. The Past Hurts

Cedric was in Sorcerey school for sorcerers. He had one friend her name was Morgan she was very nice to him and always helped him. They started dating when they were teenagers and Cedric's grades started to improve hanging out with his girlfriend.

After they graduated Cedric became the Sorcerer for King Roland and his teenage son Prince Roland the second. Morgan always came over to visit Cedric. Goodwyn and Winifred came to the castle.

" Cedric it's very lovely to see you, Oh Morgan the Magnificent good to see you." Goodwyn said looking at his son and Morgan smiled at him

" It's lovely to see you." Morgan said as she left the three and she went up stairs

She found Cedric's room and she opened the door. She got in and there was Wormwood Cedric's pet Raven. She smiled at the bird and she heard the door open it was Cedric.

" Oh Merlin's mushrooms my father loves to talk, Now I believe I have some unfinished business with you." Cedric said with a sigh and smiling at her

He brought her in for a kiss, Woodworm left the room. Cedric looked the door and closed the window after his bird flew off and he disrobed himslef. He disrobed Morgan disproved and the two stood there nude. He laid her on the bed and looked at her kissing her with passion.

He entered her gently and blood came forth. The pain went away and Morgan nodded her head telling him to move.

His cock slid in and out, faster and harder. Morgan moaned as Cedric repeatedly struck her g-spot. The bed squeaked in a rhythmic pattern. Cedric bent down, his hands beside Mogan's chest, and leaned in, kissing Morgan passionately, never ceasing his thrusts. Morgan threw her arms around Cedric, the two hot and sweaty.

Cedric held Morgan's hips at an angle going deeper inside her and pounding her hole faster and harder. Morgan looked at Cedric with a gentle smile. She moaned and groaned, twisting the blankets and tossing her head she came.

Cedric continued mercifully pounding, gasping and covered with sweat. He looked down at the girl, her eyes closed tight, lost in the sensation.

" Open your eye's." Cedric said gently and she opened them

He kissed her lips passionately and looked at her as he fucked her. The pleasure built, and finally, Cedric had his release in Morgan. Morgan felt the hot load shoot inside her. She moaned softly. Cedric finished and pulled his cock out. Cedric gasped he rolled off her then collapsed backwards on the bed.

Cedric watched her close her eyes. She was so sweet laying there next to him and he moved her hair away from her face. He fell asleep and smiled holding her close.

The next morning

Cedric woke up he looked stretched his hand landed on a letter and he got it. He opened it and looked at it.

" Dear Cedric,

I'm engaged to another man I just wanted one more night with my ex-boyfriend. How it had come to this to make love when I was suppose to break up with you. So I'm writing to break up with you and I'm leaving you for another man. Flip over to the back for more.

From Morgan The Magnificent

Cedric didn't get to the back his heart was broken he balled up the letter and threw it in a draw never to be seen again. He had been used this whole time. While they were dating it was all a lie her love was a lie and he vowed he never fall in love again.

The news spread fast of Morgan The Magnificent's marriage. Cedric had a glass of whiskey when he saw the news paper with the couple in the paper together. Roland the second became king and his wife had twins. But the queen passed away suddenly.

Two years later

Cedric got the news paper he had been working for the new king for Merlin he didn't even know. He opened paper and there it was. Morgan The Magnificent's obituary she was murdered by her own husband who was sent to jail. Cedric was shocked her own husband had killed her but what for. He tried to look for more but there was nothing and it seemed she had no children. That's what the paper shown and Cedric went back to his dutys.


	2. Year's Later And Surprise!

It had been eight years since Morgan's murder. Cedric didn't celebrate anything not even when it was her birthday. He heard his door open it was Princess Sofia.

" Hi Mister Cedric I meant a new friend today." Sofia said smiling and Cedric rolled his eyes

She meet's a new friend everyday and He started working on his potion. He wasn't after her alament anymore he was still after the kingdom though.

" So your new friend what's her name?" Cedric asked looking at her and she smiled

" Her name is Cedrina." Sofia said as he looked at her and nodded

Cedric then watched her leave he shook his head and then froze that girl was named after him. Why was she named after him. He got out of his tower and he heard laughing he saw Sofia with a little girl.

Cedric watched Sofia and the little girl for a while. Then froze when he saw Victor and Tom, Morgan's Big brother's. They were talking to the little girl and she nodded then waved to the two.

" Cedric what are you doing?" Roland asked as Cedric jumped and Sofia ran up

" Dad can Cedrina stay her uncle's said she could." Sofia said as Roland looked at the girl and she approached Sofia

Cedrina looked at the King with a smile and Roland looked at her. Roland guessed she was about Sofia's age and she looked like Morgan.

" You look like Morgan The Magnificent, I mean yes she can Sofia." Roland said looking at her and then smiling

Cedric froze she did look like Morgan. Sofia grabbed the little girl's hand and Cedrina looked at the King.

" How do you know my mother?" Cedrina spoke softly and Cedric's eyes widen

" I didn't know she had a daugther, welcome to my kingdom Cedrina." Roland said shocked and she smiled

Sofia took Cedrina upstairs to her room. Cedric went back to his tower he poured himself a glass of whiskey and had his hand on his head.

" She named her child after me why did she do that, she's the one that left me, that child should have been mine she should have been my wife I hate Morgan for doing this to me! Why did her child have to become friends with Sofia why couldn't she be friend's with someone else! Did I mean anything to you! Did you even love me? It hurts it hurts so much that you left me without telling me why! Why did you do this? Why did you break my heart. All thoses days we spent together all the secrets we shared they ment nothing to you! I gave you my heart and you broke it the first chance you could but it's over isn't?" Cedric yelled angrily and grabbed a picture of her

Cedric threw the picture across the room it hit the wall the glass shattered and he huffed angrily. He sunk down to his knees sobbing with his hands in his hair. He finally let it out after all thoses year's of bottling up his emotions for someone who didn't deserve him. He wapped his face and went downstairs.

Sofia was playing with Cedrina and Cedric glared at her. Even though she was a child he hated her with all his heart for what her mother did to him years ago.

That night

" Goodnight Cedrina." Sofia said smiling and laying down

Cedric peeked into the Princesses room both children were asleep. He walked carefully trying not to wake them and he looked at Cedrina she was so small. He picked her up and carried her to his tower. He needed to know about her and once he got in his tower he placed her on his worktable.

He casted a spell to see the memories of this little girl that was laying still on his worktable and he watched as his magic worked.

 _" Cedrina The, I got nothing I'm sorry Robert." Tom said with frown and Robert laughed_

 _" You can't even come up with a name for our niece Tom, Don't worry about a title for her yet she's only a todder." Victor said smiling and picking her up_

 _As the memory faded away another showed Tom holding up a picture of Morgan and he had tears in his eyes. Tom looked at her and smiled._

 _" This is your mummy she was taken away from you by a evil man." Tom said smiling and she nodded_

 _Victor picked her up and lifted her high. Robert came then shot his magic making butterflies appear everywhere in the room. Cedrina giggled and Cedric watched the memory with a smile._

 _Next memory was when she was with Sofia this morning and Tom lowed himslef close to her ear. Robert stood there and smiled at her._

 _" Be good For the princess Cedrina will get you when Edward is back in jail your no longer safe with us." Tom spoke scared and left quickly_

As the memory faded Cedric didn't understand why she had to be protected from her own father. Cedric watched her chest raise and he sighed. Then something happened a light blinded him for a moment and his eyes widen in shock.

Mother: Morgan The Magnificent, Father: Cedric The Great, Child: Cedrina, Grandfather: Jet The Storyteller, Grandmother: Elizabeth The Adventurous, Uncle's: Robert The Brave, Victor The Wise and Tom The Crafty.

" She's my daughter." Cedric whispered picking her back up and placing her in his bed

He had to think about this for a moment or two. Cedrina was his daughter why the hell didn't Morgan tell him she was pregnant.


	3. Cerdina And Uncle Tom

Cedric was sitting in his chair the next morning sipping some tea. Cedrina was his daughter, why didn't Morgan tell him she was pregnant or why did Morgan marry Robert when Cedric was going to propose to her.

He heard footsteps on the floor Cedrina was up. He went to his bedroom there she was. Rubbing her eye's and then looked at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours but it was only a mintue.

" Who are you?" Cedrina asked softly and Cedric cleared his throat

She had her mother's soft tone of voice, his nose, Her mother's mint colored eyes and his lips. She looked like him, she didn't look like her mother. Cedric thinked Merlin for that he approached his daughter and kneeled in front of her.

" My name is Cedric, I'm your father." Cedric said as she looked at him and she blinked

" Your my papa, how come you weren't around me when I was born papa?" Cedrina asked as he looked at her and sighed

She was calling him papa so easily and he picked her up. He brushed her hair to the side she had his hair. White and black he smiled at her hair.

" I didn't know you we're born nor that your mother was pregnant I'm guessing your about the princesses age." Cedric said as she smiled and put her little hands on his cheeks

" I'm eight papa, I'm turning nine in two months." Cedrina said smiling and he looked at his calendar

If it was October and she was turning nine in two months her birthday was in December. But what date he tried to think of the last day him and Morgan were together. But that was so long ago and he had to do the math. They saw each other last in March so if he got her pregnant in March and it takes nine months to have a baby.

" She was born December 1st Cedric." Tom said as Cerdic jumped and turned around

" Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Cedric asked as Tom's eyes narrowed and he glared at him

Tom walked across the room he picked up his niece. Tom opened the door to the bedroom and sat her at Cedric's workbbench. Tom closed the bedroom door after entering again and Cedric looked at him.

" How dare you speak like that infront of my niece like that, where the hell were you when she was born Cedric?" Tom asked angrily and Cerdic sneered at him

" I didn't know Morgan was pregnant, she left me after we had sex and you knew she was my daughter but you didn't let raise her." Cedric said angrily and Tom sighed

Tom was a very patient man but was very protective of his youngest sibling besides there fourth youngest sibling Robert. His older brother Victor was a bookworm that's why he was wise he knew things other's didn't. Robert was brave because he defected a dragon. Tom was crafty because he tricked a evil wizard from his castle and took it from him.

" Cedric when she was born Morgan told us who the father was, she told us to watch her to keep her safe away from Robert she said you were very angry when she left but she left for a reason our father made her he didn't like the idea of her marrying a man without a title but Morgan loved you very much that when she found our she was pregnant she was so happy." Tom explained and Cedric looked at him

" She ... She wanted to marry me, but her father didn't want her to marry me." Cedric said as Tom nodded and Cedric smiled

Tom sat down with a sigh and looked at the wizard infront of him. Cedric sat down to and looked at him.

" She very much to marry you she said she was going to ran off to marry you father wanted non of that he wanted her to marry a wizard with a title, after Edward killed her Victor wanted revenge he still does he'll stop at nothing to kill Edward cause when Edward found out Cedrina wasn't his Edward swore he kill Cedrina." Tom said as Cedric grew pale and gritted his teeth

" It will be a cold day in hell cause if he lays a hand on my child I'll kill him myself." Cedric said angrily and Tom smiled

He handed him some papers and Cedric looked at them. Tom handed him a quail and Cedric looked at him again as Tom lend back in the chair.

" It's guardian paper I'm giving up my guardianship over Cedrina I'm only her uncle your her father, I'll talk to Victor and Robert about giving up there guardianship over Cedrina since I already did." Tom said as Cedric smiled and signed the papers without hesitation

" Thank you Tom goodbye." Cedric said as Tom grabbed his hat and put on his coat

Tom left after getting Cedrina and kissed her forehead goodbye. Cedric kneeled down and stretched out his arm's toward his daugther.

" Come here my dear Cedrina." Cedric said as she smiled and ran toward him

" Papa I'm hungry." Cedrina said as he picked her up and carried her to the kitchen

Cedric fixed her a sandwich and he smiled at her. He picked her up after she ate and roze her so he could see her. He kissed her cheek and Sofia froze seeing this.

" Papa!" Cedrina giggled as he hugged her close and smiled a fatherly smile

" My little girl, some along it's nap time then I'll see about getting you into Sorcerey school." Cedric said smiling and she nodded

Cedrina yawned and wrapped her arm's around his neck. She had her head on his chest and fell asleep as he was carrying her to his tower.

Princess Sofia just stood there after seeing Cedric kiss Cedrina on the cheek. Sofia realized Cedric was Cedrina's father and she smiled she didn't know Cedric had a daughter nor that he was married.

Cedric laid Cedrina in the bed tucking her in kissing her forehead goodnight. He went to his work area and started a potion while looking for paper to Sorcerey school.


	4. Papa To The Rescue!

Thundering and lightning boomed though the night. Cedric woke up he heard a knock at his bedroom door and there was his daughter with tears streaming down.

" Papa I'm scared." Cedrina said sniffing and Cedric picked her up

" It's ok sweetheart, Papa got you." Cedric said kissing her cheek and he covered her up

He kissed her cheek and she snuggled up next to him. He smiled at her and closed his eyes holding his daughter. The next morning he woke up. He looked down and saw his daughter was next to him. He smiled at her and moved her hair to the side.

" Papa." Cedrina said waking up and Cedric smiled

" Good Morning my little flower." Cedric said smiling and picking her up

Cedric spun his daughter in the air. There was a knock at the door he opened it it was Baileywick and he looked at the little girl in Cedric's arm's.

" Cedric who is this?" Baileywick asked as Cedric looked at his daughter and smirked

" My daughter Cedrina." Cedric said with a smile and Baileywick's eyes widen

Cedric carried Cedrina to the throne room he held her as King Roland got to his throne. He put Cedrina down so she could play with Princess Sofia in the garden.

" Cedric I never seen you so friendly with a child before." King Roland said as Cedric raised an eyebrow and looked at him

" That child is my daughter Cedrina, Your highness." Cedric said as Roland's eyes widen and he looked at him

Baileywick came in after getting James and Amber up so they could be ready for school. Queen Merida came in and sat beside her husband.

" Your daughter? Well the whole kingdom must met Cedrina tonight, Baileywich a ball in honor of Cedric's daughter." Roland said as Cedric looked at him and sighed

In the gardens

" I have to go Cedrina bye see you after school." Princess Sofia waved and left for the royal carriage

Cedrina was by herself in the gardens she heard music. She went toward it and saw a strange man with mint colored eyes playing a flute.

" My dear girl what are you doing here by yourself? Didn't your father tell you never to ran off?" The man questioned as she looked at him and he grinned an evil grin

Cedrina didn't like the way he smiled she back away slowly and went toward her. The man grabbed her wrist and pulled her close with a wicked smile she grew scared.

" Who are you?" Cedrina asked trembling and he laughed evilily

" The fact you don't know me, has me feel so evil

I was once a proud wizard

Until the day I married a charming witch

She was beautiful but she had a secret

That lead to her, death

I killed her and they threw away the key

Until I made my escape

I swore I would kill her daughter

I would find out where she was hidden

She has came here with out any hesitation

Now at last I get my revenge!

You have come here without any hesitation

You don't know who I am

But how can you know me

You were so young to know me

But now your here

It's time to let you know

I only killed your mother

My dear Cedrina your mother has paid the price

Now it's time your father does to

So say goodbye!" Edward said and sung as he lifted his wand

His wand was shot out of his hand he hissed as the spell hit his hand burning it in the process. He looked and there was Cedric with a sneer on his face.

" Step away from my Daughter!" Cedric yelled as Cedrina ran to him and hid behind him

" Cedric my dear old _friend."_ Edward said with a fake smile and then he sneered

Cedric glared at him as he lifted his wand to protect his daughter from harm and the two men looked at each other.

" You were never my friend Edward the only woman I loved you knew I loved her yet you married her then YOU KILLED HER!" Cedric said with tears and angrily

" Yes I killed her Cedric, one day when your gone that child will met the same sticky fate as her mother." Edward said evilily smiling and Cedric glared at him

Cedric felt Cedrina tremble from seeing him and Cedric wanted to comfort his daugther but right now he had to protect her from this monster.

" Get out of here now I will never leave her it will be a cold day in hell before that happens." Cedric said angrily and Edward smirked

" Goodbye Cedric goodbye Cedrina." Edward chuckled eviliy and left

Cedric picked Cedrina and rushed inside the castle. He went to his tower with her in his arm's she was still trembling in his arm's. He looked into her eyes, her mother's mint eye's.

" Sweetheart it's ok papa's got you." Cedric said holding her close and rubbing her back

Victor,Tom and Robert came in. Cedrina saw them and her eyes lit up seeing her favorite uncle's. She ran to them and Victor caught her in his arm's.

" Cedric how good to see you still working for the king I see, Our brother Tom has informed us he gave his rights to be Cedrina's guardian to you and we come to do the same." Victor spoke in his rough voice and Robert looked at him

" Brother are we really going to do this?" Robert whispered in his low voice and Victor placed his hand on his brown hair

Each of them had unique eyes no one in the kingdom had ever seen before. Tom had brown hair, navy blue eyes, his nose was the same like his brothers and he wore black robes. Robert had Brown hair, violet eyes and he wore blue robes. Finally there was Victor the eldest brother he had Brown hair, one eye had light green and one eye had a eyepatch he lost one of his eyes in a battle he wore sliver robes.

" Thank you Victor." Cedric said as the man nodded and sighed the papers then Robert did to

The three brother's left promising to spend Christmas, her brithday, Thanksgiving and Easter with there beloved Niece. Cedric smiled he was scared of one of Morgan's brother's and that was Victor he was a very good wizard but he also would kill Cedric in a mintue is anything happened to his niece.

" Now my flower the King wants to have a ball in your honor tonight let's get one of the servants to make you a dress." Cedric said as Cedrina nodded and he picked her up


	5. Ball And Prince Hugo

Cedric took Cedrina to the servants they measured her for a new dress and Cedric waited outside the door for his little girl. Sofa came with James and Amber to let them met Cedrina.

" Princess Sofia what are you doing here?" Cedric asked as Sofia looked at her step brother and sister

" We wanted to met Cerdina." Amber said as Cedric looked at the twins and smiled

Cerdina was getting dressed in behind the door and then Cedric heard the door open. Cerdina stood there in a light yellow ballgown and Cedric had tears in his eyes as he picked her up.

" You look just like your mother." Cedric said smiling and hugging her

Sofia introduced Cerdina to Amber and James. Cedric carried Cerdina to the ballroom it was filled with kings, queens, his sister, niece, and his parents.

" Oh Merlin I'm gonna kill him." Cedric muttered seeing his parents, his sister plus niece and they walked over

" Oh is this our granddaughter she's so beautiful Ceddykins." Winifred said an smiling and Goodwyn looked at his granddaughter

Cordelia and Calista looked at Cerdina. Calista didn't like sharing her uncle but she let Sofia be his friend but this was to much. Cerdina was stealing her Unlce and her Uncle was holding her in his arm's he set her down.

" Sweetheart this is your grandfather Goodwyn the great, your grandmother Winifred the wise, your aunt Cordelia the Conjuror and your cousin Calista. Mother, father, Cordelia and Calista this is my daughter Cerdina." Cedric said smiling and Cerdina smiled at them

" Grandma, Grandpa, Auntie and Cousin right papa?" Cerdina said beaming and he picked her up kissing her cheek

Calista was furious her uncle should be kissing her cheek not this girl's who is her cousin apparently and Cedric saw the king coming he quickly placed Cerdina down.

" Cedric you made it, Cerdina let me introduce you to the kings and queens of other lands." Roland said as Cerdina looked at her papa and he smiled at her

" Go ahead Cerdina this ball is honoring you sweetheart." Cedric said as she nodded and took the kings hand

Cerdic watched the king introduce his little girl to other kings and queens from other lands. Winifred looked at her son and so did Goodwyn

" Cerdina what a pretty name, did Morgan have her, a mother knows Cedric she looks just like her but the hair and her nose your features think Merlin for that. Morgan was a very sweet sorceress but she left you and had your child without telling you I see a problem there Cedric what if her uncle's try to take her away from you?" Winifred said as Cedric looked at his mother and he looked at Cerdina

" It won't happen they signed the papers giving me full guardianship over my daughter, I know Morgan left me but at least I have my daughter." Cerdic said as she smiled and hugged him

Cedric hugged his mother and didn't notcied Sofa had Cerdina with Hugo. Cerdina and Hugo were talking away from Sofa cause she was now with Hildegarde

" So your a sorceress?" Hugo asked as Cerdina looked for her papa and then her eyes settled on Hugo

" Not yet I'm going to sorcery school soon as Papa sends me there." Cerdina said as he smiled and took her hand in his

His kissed it as she looked confused at him wondering what was he doing and he smiled at her. Cerdina saw her aunt with her papa and she smiled finally seeing her papa.

" When you become a sorcress I want you to be at my castle." Hugo said as she looked at him and she smiled at her papa

" Ok can my papa come to?" Cerdina asked as he frowned and sighed

Hugo looked at his father and then back at the girl for a moment. She didn't know the rules so she would tell her and he cleared his throat.

" Listen Cerdina,every kingdom had a sorcery or sorceress but they can only have ons if I took you and your father, Enchanica would not have a sorcery I'm sorry Cerdina but I can only take you." Hugo said as he looked at her and she frowned

" But Papa will be sad." Cerdina said softly and Hugo hugged her

Cedric finally got away from his parents to see Hugo hugging Cerdina. Cedric smiled she made another friend he walked over there with a smile on his face.

" Oh Mr. Cerdric I was just talking to Cerdina, she's going to be my sorceress after she gets out of sorcery school." Hugo smiled and Cedric's smile faded away

" Listen Prince Hugo when my Cerdina graduates sorcery school she can chose any kingdom she likes your not claiming my daugther like she's clothes or an object, say goodbye Cerdina were going back to the tower." Cedric said angrily and picking up Cerdina

Cedric got to his tower and closed the door. He pointed to the bathroom and Cerdina went in to take a bath then brush her teeth. He got in his bed and she got in the bed and snuggled up to her papa.

" Daddy?" Cerdina asked as his eye's widen and looked at her

" Yes Cerdina?" Cedric asked smiling and she hugged him tight

She looked up at him with tears streaming down and he wiped them away. Cedric didn't know what was wrong with his little girl and he placed her in his lap as she placed her head on his chest listing to his heart beat.

" Daddy I don't want to leave you, Prince Hugo wanted me to go to his kingdom is it true that you can't come with me when I graduate sorcery school?" Cerdina whimpered and he rubbed her back

" Yes sweetheart it is true, but listen to daddy even though I won't be able to come with you, you can visit when ever you like and you'll always be my little girl." Cerdric said sighing and then smiling

She smiled at him and hugged him for a moment. She kissed his cheek and hugged his neck as he smiled at her.

" Always?" Cerdina asked as he smiled and laughed a little bit

" Always, time for bed." Cedric said smiling and they laid down

She stayed in his arm's and he slept with a big smile on his face. Cedric knew he would have to see her at another kingdom for another king but it didn't matter know she was still a child. She was still his for this moment and tomorrow she would start sorcery school. Tomorrow the start of his fears would start the fear of letting go.


	6. Sorcery School

Cedric was up today was the day. He was sending his daugther to sorcery school and he looked at the other side of his bed. She was curled up clutching the pillow with a smile on her face. Cerdina woke up with a smile and he picked her up. He put her down he left the room and she took a bath.

Cedric packed her suitcase and he sighed. He saw her come in and then he grabbed her hand. They left the castle and they got in the carriage. They flew to the sorcery school and Cedric looked at his old school. They entered the school and the headmaster arrived.

" Cedric good to see you and this must be Cerdina." Rombdore said with a smile and Cerdina clunged to her papa

" Hello Headmaster, yes this is Cerdina." Cedric said smiling and Rombdore smiled with a twinkle in his eye

They followed the headmaster he explained the rules. There were four house's of the school Griffindragon, Raventroll, Huffleorge and Slythermaid. Cedric remembered his days here he was in Slythermaid it was a tradition that Grfffindragon and Slythermaid go head to head with each other in a game of Dazzleball.

" Cerdina has All Hallows and Wassailia." Rombdore said as Cedric looked at him and sighed

" Let me have a mintue with my daugther please." Cedric said as Rombdore nodded and left the two

Cedric bent down on his knee and grabbed her little hands. He smiled at her and she looked at him. Cerdina blinked up at her papa and he hugged her with his arm's shaking.

" Be good papa will see you when you come home papa loves you my flower." Cedric said smiling and tears filled his eyes

" I love you to papa." Cedrina said smiling and he left her with the headmaster

He walked two feet away from the school in his mind he was saying don't look back, don't look back and he didn't. He got in the carriage and they flew off. He looked at the school and tears flowed down his face.

" Cedrina time to get you in a house my dear." Rombdore said as she nodded and there was a sorcerer on the stool

The hall was filled with new students and old students. The teacher's were the head of house, Professor McCarthy head house of Griffindragon, Professor Sprite head of Huffleorge, Professor Firestone head of Raventroll and Professor Spirit head of Slythermaid.

" Hilldy." McCarthy said as she walked up and the hat was placed on her head

She was a very smart sorceress and the daugther to non magical parents. She was know as a Muddol it was an insult to people who had non magical parents.

" Griffindragon!" The sorcerer hat shouted and she went to her table

Then McCarthy looked at the scroll in her hand as she read the next name.

" Douglas." McCarthy said as he came up and sat down

" Slythermind." The sorcerer hat shouted barely touching his head and he sat at the table

McCarthy continues to look at the scroll in her hands and she smiled at the next name. She read the name and the girl was placed in Huffletroll.

" Ramese." McCarthy said as he came up and he sat down

" Griffindragon!" The sorcerer hat shouted and he went to the table

McCarthy looked at the next name and she looked at the crowd of students.

" Henry." McCarthy said as he walked up and sat down

" Hmmm… Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh yes, and a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you…" The sorcerer hat whispered and Henry was looking at Ramese

"Not Slythermaid, not Slythermaid!" Henry whispered and the hat heard him

"Not Slythermaid eh? Are you sure? You could be great you know. It's all herein your head. And Slythermaid will help you on the way to greatness, there's no doubt about that. No? Well if you're sure, better be… Griffindragon!" The sorcerer hat said and Henry whispering not Slythermaid

Henry sat down next to his friend and McCarthy looked at the scroll her eyes widen

" Cedrina." McCarthy said as she walked up and she sat down

" Slythermaid!" The sorcerer hat yelled and she sat at her table

After everyone was in there houses after everyone ate they went to there dorms. Cedrina didn't know how her first day would go tomorrow but she already missed her papa. She heard there was many classes like Transforming class, Potions, Magical Creatures class, Dance class, Drama class, music class, Flying Derby class and Magic Flowers. Cedrina smiled and went to sleep.


	7. Classes and New Friend

The next day she had Transforming class with Professor McCarthy she transformed rocks into rubies. She smiled as they were busy writing Ramese and Henry came running in they were late. McCarthy got on to them and told them not to be late again.

" Your homework is to transform a shoe into a glass slipper." McCarthy said smiling and class was dismissed

She arrived at Potions and Professor Spirit told the class to make a simple potion. Cerdina mixed the potion as introducted and she saw her Professor come toward her.

" Cerdina good job, I expected Mr. Herny to pay attention next time instead of taking to Mr. Ramese five points to Slythermaid five points from Griffindrangon." Professor Spirit said as he smiled at her and looked at the two boys

" Thank you Professor." Cerdina said softly and he turned toward her slightly

After class she went to the library and grabbed a book. She smiled as she stared reading and Henry came by.

" Hey I'm Herny." Henry said as he extends his hand and she looked up

" I'm Cerdina." Cerdina said as he sat down and started to read

As they read Douglas came with a sneer at Henry and pushed Henry's book to the floor. Cerdina looked at Douglas and he smiled at her.

" I'm Douglas son of Natasha and Luke The Magical my parents are pure blood unlike Henry's parent one is a mudool and the other a pure blood." Douglas said as Henry looked away and Cerdina she looked at Henry

" Don't listen to him Henry, I like you just the way you are." Cerdina said as Douglas left angrily and Henry smiled

Henry hugged her and she hugged him back. They left the library and played chess. Cerdina smiled as she played with him and they got along together.

After a day of playing she went to her dorm and went to bed after writing to her papa about her day.


	8. List Of Teacher's And Bad Breakup

The next morning Cerdina woke up then got dressed she went downstairs and saw Douglas. She looked at him and left the room.

She walked to the Great Hall she saw Herny and hugged him. Ramese and Hilldy waved to her. As she sat down at her table and started eating.

She went to class and started writing down the notes on the board, Professor Firestone walked in the class and started teaching his Dance class.

All teachers taught different things like The First years teacher's Professor McCarthy taught transforming class, Professor Sprite taught magic flowers class , Professor Firestone taught dancing class and Professor Spirit taught potions.

The Second years teacher's Professor Shockhart taught Drama class, Professor Lughorn taught music class, Grid taught magical creatures, Professor Bridge taught Manners and Laweny taught the flying Derby Class.

The Third year Teacher's, Couch Suipn taught the Dazzleball, Professor Rout taught advance magic spells, Professor Wick taught chorus class, Professor Squirrel worked in the library, Professor Arty taught art and Professor Johnson taught The meanings of being a sorcerer/ sorceress.

There were many other teachers and each class was got harder with each year. Cerdina closed her book and headed to Professor Sprite's class. Monday she had Professor McCarthy and Professor Spirit. Tuesdays she had Professor Friestone and Professor Sprite. Wednesday's we're the study day, Thursday was Exams for older students so no classes and Fridays were all four teacher's in one day.

She had her schedule in her hands looking over it with Henry. Every first year had a different schedule Henry would go to Professor Sprites first and then Professor Firestones class.

 _Time Jump_

Fourteen years later

" Henry don't be nervous about meeting my papa for the first time." Cerdina said with a smile and he fixed his tie

" I'm not nervous I'm scared." Henry said as she laughed and he smiled

He grabbed her waist and she looked at him. They started dating when they we're thirteen they been dating two years going on three. She was turning Fifteen in December which was three month's away.

" I love you, Ramese wants you to met his family." Henry said as she looked at him and then smiled

" I can't see why we can't fit that in my schedule today, Sofia should be home to she's bring her boyfriend Prince Desmond." Cerdina said as he smiled and he walked with her

He couldn't wait to met the princess that Cerdina had been talking about since first year. Then they bumped into Douglas and he glared at the two.

" Well look who it is the two without a title yet your suppose to earn one your second year it's our fourth year and you still haven't gotten one I got a job as a sorcerer with a King I'm helping a king just like your father Cerdina I can't wait to met the king I'll be working for Prince Jin I believe his name is." Douglas said as Cerdina glared at him and Henry brought his girlfriend closer

" Good for you Douglas I bet your father landed you that job, don't forget about the All Hallows Ball next week before it is All Hallows cause we have that day off to be with out families so they want the ball to happen the day before All Hallows." Henry said as Cerdina looked at him and they left

She bit her lip there first dance good thing Professor Firestone has been giving her extra lessons. She wasn't a first year anymore but she still had help from her old teacher's. Her head of house Professor Spirit let's her come in the classroom for potions after everyone left for the day for there other classes.

They arrived at the castle and Cedric greeted them with a hug. He smiled at her and ran his fingers though her long hair. Her hair came to her shoulders and she smiled at him.

" Papa this is Henry my boyfriend." Cerdina said as he looked at the boy and walked to him

" Pleasure to met you sir." Henry said as Cedric sneered at the boy and he gulped

Cedric walked around the boy then a carriage arrived he smiled and the door opened. Cerdina looked at her papa then her eyes widen as she saw who exited the carriage.

" Natasha, Luke and this must be Douglas I heard so much about you from your father." Cedric said as he greeted them and Douglas saw Cerdina

" Cedric my dear friend and this must be Cerdina she's beautiful." Luke said as he smiled at Cerdina and she cursied toward him

They walked in the castle Henry got the feeling Cedric didn't like him. They sat at the table in Cedric's tower and Cerdina looked at Douglas.

" You know Henry is a Griffindragon." Luke said as Cedric's eye's widen and he looked at the boy

" I knew there was a reason I didn't like you, how dare you date my daugther knowing what house your from, I know your parents your father picked on my friend Spirit the Poison Master all the time." Cedric said angrily and Henry looked at him

Cerdina didn't know why her papa was mad at her boyfriend for something his father did year's ago. Cerdina needed to clam the flames of her papa and she smiled at her idea.

" I guess I wouldn't expect anything from Cedric The Worst Sorcerer I heard how your father was so disappointed in you." Henry said rudely and Cerdina's mouth jopped

" How dare you speak to my papa like that he's the best sorcerer ever he's better then you, always getting distracted by Ramese and his sister Gin!" Cerdina yelled angrily and Henry's eyes widen

They left to have a private discussion and Cerdina slapped him across his face. He looked at her and she looked pissed.

" Cerdina, It's true about your father with his father." Henry said as she gritted her teeth and she clutched her fist

" We're done Henry, I want you out of my home I want you out of my life and you think I don't know you flirt with Gin behind y back your wrong GET OUT!" Cerdina yelled angrily and he marched out

Henry left Cerdina felt her heart break a little bit. She felt a hand in her shoulder it was Douglas and he gently smiled at her.

" I'm sorry for what he said Cerdina, he doesn't appreciate a fine work of art when he sees it and besides I respect your father shall we continue our tea with you father?" Douglas said smiling, flirting and offering his elbow to her

" That would be lovely and did you pull that cheesy line out of your hat." Cerdina smiled and then giggled

He escorted her back to the tower so they could have tea. Cerdina showed him, her garden she made in the castle. The day went by fast, Luke, Natasha and Douglas we're about to leave.

" Cerdina will you be my date to the All Hallows ball next Friday?" Douglas questioned as she looked at him and she smiled

" Yes I would love to." Cerdina said as he kissed her hand and left

Cedric smirked at his daugther and she blushed as she walked passed him. He kissed her forehead goodnight and he went to bed. She went to her room and cuddled her cat.


	9. All Hallows Ball

Tonight was the night Cerdina had her dress ready. It was a dark blue and with white on it. She had black shoes she fixed her hair and she tied her hair with a black ribbon.

She walked down the stairs and ment Douglas he bowed to her. They got in the carriage and they flew to the school. As the carriage landed he escorted Cerdina in. She saw Herny with Gin and she looked away.

During the night Douglas got her punch and there was a slow dance on. Douglas led her to the floor he put his hand with hers and put his hand on her waist.

You're in my arms, and all the world is calm.  
The music playing on for only two.  
So close, together.  
And when I'm with you  
So close, to feeling alive.

A life goes by,  
Romantic dreams must die.  
So I bid my goodbye  
And never knew.  
So close, was waiting,  
Waiting here with you.  
And now, forever, I know  
All that I wanted  
to hold you so close.

So close to reaching  
That famous happy end.  
Almost believing  
This one's not pretend.  
And now you're beside me,  
And look how far we've come.  
So far we are. So close...

Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?

We're so close to reaching  
that famous happy end,  
And almost believing,  
this one's not pretend.  
Let's go on dreaming  
for we know we are...  
so close, so close  
and still so far

Douglas led her to the magical gardens Cerdina saw the moon it was a blood moon. She sat down on the bench and Douglas sat beside her.

" You know Cerdina I like you very much." Douglas flirted and she looked at the star's

" You think my mother would be proud of me?" Cerdina questioned as he looked at the star's and he smiled at them

Douglas put his hand over hers and she looked at him. He smiled at her and he felt his heart beating.

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

Possible she wants you too

There is one way to ask her

It don't take a word

Not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now

Sha la la la la la

My oh my

Look like the boy too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Sha la la la la la

Ain't that sad?

Ain't it a shame?

Too bad, he gonna miss the girl

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Until you kiss the girl

Douglas kissed her and her eye's widen. Cerdina kissed him back and they parted. Douglas smiled at her and she didn't know Henry was in the gardens.

Henry left the gardens he felt pain in his heart and he let the tears flow. Ramese saw him crying and comfered his friend.

Back In The Gardens

Cerdina looked at him and he brushed his finger on her cheek. Cerdina blushed and then he stood up.

" I'll see you again." Douglas said going in and she was left in the gardens

She touched her lips and she looked at the star's. Henry was surpose to be her first kiss but it was Douglas who had stolen her first kiss. Cerdina begun to wonder what would her mother think she knew her father liked Douglas but what did she feel for him.

"Silent, I can't wait here silent

Working up a storm inside my head  
Nothing, I just stood for nothing  
So I fell for everything you said

Hear the rumble  
Hear my voice  
Silent, I can't wait here silent  
Gotta make a change and make some noise

Undo my sad  
Undo what hurt so bad  
Undo my pain  
Gonna get out, trough the rain  
I know that I am over you  
At last I know what I should do  
Undo my sad

Trouble, baby I'm in trouble  
Every time I look into your eyes  
Save me, oh, I'm gonna save me  
Faraway from all the crazy lies

Hear the rumble  
Hear my voice

Undo my sad  
Undo what hurt so bad  
Undo my pain  
Gonna get out, trough the rain  
I know that I am over you  
At last I know what I should do  
Undo my sad

Undo my sad  
Undo what hurt so bad  
Undo my pain  
Gonna get out, trough the rain  
I know that I am over you  
At last I know what I should do  
Undo my sad

I said

Undo." Cerdina sung and she picked a rose

Cerdina went in the school and she saw Douglas with his friend's. Srabbe and Groyle the two we're idiots. Cerdina smiled and was about to go to him.

" Yep I kissed her, now when I marry her I'll be marrying a woman who's got a powerful grandfather." Douglas said with a smirk and Cerdina hid behind the wall

Cerdina felt something deep inside she hurt Henry and now Karma was bitting her in the ass. It's true what they say Karma is a bitch.

Henry was so hurt and he was in his dorm. He ripped picture's of him and Cerdina he didn't want anything reminding him of her.

" In the night, I hear 'em talk

The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?

How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You know need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you goin' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, well I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

In the night, I hear 'em talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?

How could be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I don't know  
I decided we weren't goin' speak so  
Why we up three A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me for  
Homie I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, I won't mess my groove up  
Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night, I hear 'em talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just goin' keep hatin' me  
And we just goin' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm goin' take off tonight  
Into the night

In the night, I hear 'em talk  
The coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh, how could you be so heartless?" Henry sung and threw the last picture in the fireplace


	10. Luke Is A astrad!

Cerdic woke up and went downstairs. Luke was sitting down in his chair of his lab and Cedric looked at him.

" Is something wrong with Cedrina?" Cerdic asked as Luke looked up and took a sip of his wine

" Cedrina is fine Cedric but she saw something my son was careless to say this but it's true your father is powerful and she's just like him, nothing like you." Luke said with a sneer and Cedric looked at him

Cedric grabbed his wand and Luke grabbed his as they started the battle. Luke shot Cedric's wand out of his hand and he looked at him with a smirk. He used his wand to tie Cedric to a chair.

" Let me go you bastard!" Cedric spat as Luke looked at him with his lip turned up and slapped him

" Listen you worthless worm! I'm your superior I'm better then you! Now Cedrina is going to marry my son and your going to make her." Luke said as Cedric sneered and turned away

Cedric tried to move and he glared at the man who had him in this binds. Luke took another sip of his drink and looked at Cedric.

" Like Hell I will never make her do something she wouldn't do I'll never do it, Now let me go so I can punch the living day light out of you!" Cedric said angrily and Luke sighed

" I knew you would say that, now let's see ah perfect, this spell will erase your memory of this conversation and have you under my complete control forever. Now there is a major effect if the spell breaks you'll never be the same and you'll forget your precious Cedrina." Luke said as Cedric's eye's widen and Cedric closed his eye's hitting his lip turning his head

Cedric had a decision to let this man make him his mind slave or do his bidding willingly. Cedric was screwed either way and he made his decision.

" I'm sorry Cedrina, Ok Luke you win I'll do it." Cedric whispered then said as Luke grinned and he walked forward

" Good boy but to make sure." Luke said as he got his wand and Cedric's eye's widen in fear

The spell came forth and Cedric tried to fight it. Luke smirked evilly and looked down at his spell book. Luke glanced at Cedric with a evil grin and put his finger on the spell.

" I put a spell on you and now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do, I ain't lyin'  
It's been 30 year's right down to the day  
Now the sorcerer is back and there's hell to pay

I put a spell on you and now you're mine

I put a spell on you and now you're gone  
My whammy fell on you and it was strong  
Your wretched little lives, have all been cursed  
'Cause of all the witches working, I'm the worst

I put a spell on you and now you're mine!" Luke sung and Cedric's eye's lit up

The light faded away and Luke undid the binds. Cedric looked at him with a normal look and Luke smirked it worked.

" Cedric, Cedrina will be married to Douglas, December fifth." Luke said as Cedric looked at him and he nodded his head

" Yes master." Cedric said monotoned and Luke laughed evilly

Cedric left to go find his daugther and Luke sat down. Douglas came in with a concern look and Luke looked at him.

" Father are you sure this is right I think I can get Cedrina to fall back in love with me without this if I prove that I love her " Douglas said as Luke looked at him and he stood up

" Love is weak! You think I love your mother? Listen Douglas we have a powerful sorceress that will marry you and I will make sure your special day will go as planned." Luke said yelling, questioning and speaking calm

Douglas bit his lip he did love Cedrina he wanted to prove himself to her. He didn't mean what he said his friend's were making fun of him for felling in love so he made it up about marrying her just because of her powerful grandfather.

" But Father." Douglas tried to argue and Luke slapped him

" Do you want me to cast a spell on you, Now look at what you made me do I raised my hand to you." Luke said angrily and then sat down

Douglas avoided his father's eyes and Luke took another sip of his drink. Douglas could smell the alcohol on his breathe and Douglas sighed.

" I'm sorry father." Douglas said as Luke smiled then gently touched his face and Douglas did his best not to flinch from his father's fake lovling touch

" That's my son, now go find Cedrina." Luke said placing a kiss on his forehead and Douglas left

Douglas stopped at the gardens and he saw the roses. He grabbed a white one and he saw a black one. Tears streamed down his face and he snuck down to his knees.

" They used to tell me I wasn't smart enough

Said I'll never make, I don't resemble the stars enough  
Man, I'm just trying to get my heart to pump  
Gave my all every time, I guess my all wasn't enough  
They said I talk too much, they talk enough  
Told me I should change, but never said what I should change it to  
Man, I'm just trying to play the game with you  
So when you go and see I'm just me, I ain't the same as you

I just wanna give my all, the rise and fall  
The world  
I just wanna leave my mark upon your heart  
Oh world

What do I got to say? How do I got to pray?  
What do I got to do? Tell me  
Who do I got to be? What do you want from me?  
What do I got to prove?  
No matter what I do  
I'm not breaking for you, tell me  
What do I got to give, how do I gotta live  
When it's not enough for you?  
It's not enough for you

Well, my first mistake was tryna please everybody  
Only to realize I ain't need anybody (nobody)  
But all I ever wanted was acceptance  
'Til I accepted myself, now I can check that off my checklist  
I am no longer checking for your guest list  
Or where I land on your best list  
I look at my reflection and it tells me who the best is  
So I could never do it like the rest did

I just wanna give my all, the rise and fall  
The world  
I just wanna leave my mark upon your heart  
Oh world

What do I got to say? How do I got to pray?  
What do I got to do? Tell me  
Who do I got to be? What do you want from me?  
What do I got to prove?  
No matter what I do  
I'm not breaking for you, tell me  
What do I got to give, how do I gotta live  
When it's not enough for you?  
When it's not enough for you

Let's go

I know they wanna see me break,  
I know they'd rather see me fall  
And that's the very reason why  
I'm a rise above it all  
They used to say I wasn't a star  
Said I wasn't going very far  
Well, now I'm shining like a star  
And I'm screaming out my cause  
Can you call me back tomorrow

What do I got to say? How do I got to pray?  
What do I got to do? Tell me  
Who do I got to be? What do you want from me?  
What do I got to prove?  
No matter what I do  
I'm not breaking for you, tell me  
What do I got to give, how do I gotta live  
When it's not enough for you?

What do I got to say? How do I got to pray?  
What do I got to do? Tell me  
Who do I got to be? What do you want from me?  
What do I got to prove?  
No matter what I do  
I'm not breaking for you, tell me  
What do I got to give, how do I gotta live  
When it's not enough for you?  
It's not enough for you

It's not enough for you,  
It's not enough for you,  
When it's not enough for you." Douglas sung and went to find Cedrina


	11. Passionate Love

Douglas found Cedrina she wasn't near Cedric yet. He ran over to her and she glared at him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the side.

" Shhh, listen my father has put a spell on your father and he's controlling him." Douglas said as she looked at him and started to laugh

" Nice try Douglas." Cedrina said laughing and he pulled her to see Cerdic

Cedrina watched her papa for a moment and her jaw dropped when she heard her papa call Luke Master. She felt her heart beating fast and tears streamed down her face. Douglas grabbed her gently and rubs her back. He looks at her and wipes away the tears.

" I'll try to find a way to undo this spell without wiping away your papa's memories of you, we just have to act like we're dating until my dad believes you love me then you can date who ever you want and I'll leave you alone." Douglas spoke softly and she looked at him

" Douglas... thank you." Cedrina said as she smiled and they grabbed hands

Over the pass few days Cedrina and Douglas pretended to be dating when they were infront of Luke. Luke smiled as he saw the two. Luke wanted Cedrina to met the whole family and then he planned a ball. Douglas taught Cedrina everyone in his family and who not to talk to.

Finally the day of the ball came. Douglas was in a tux and he fixed his tie. His uncle's Robert and Rusty The Great Stranger's. His aunt Rix and Roldmort the powerful. Ormtrail the scared, Frewick the werewolf and Spirit. Cedric was standing next to Luke and Douglas gulped.

Cedrina came out though the doors the whole room stopped and stared. Douglas notcied everyone staring and he's jaw jopped she was in a dark blue dress.

He walked to her and bowed. They walked to the center of the room and the music started.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone,  
Or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me  
Touch every place in my heart  
And it feels like the first time  
Every time.  
I want to spend the whole night  
In your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life,  
with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you.

They walked out the room and Douglas was happy they got away. Cedrina fixed her dress and he looked at her. He picked a white rose and gave it to her.

" Thank you have you found a way to set my papa free yet? Cedrina asked as he looked at her and they set down

" I'm trying hard Cedrina, my father did a powerful spell he used the same spell on my mother." Douglas said as she put her hand on his and they looked at each other

Douglas saw the stars in her beautiful eyes and he gulped. He reached out to gently grab her chin and rubbed his thumb over her lips. They stared at each other's eye's and he ran his fingers though her hair.

He kissed her lips passionately, Luke was searching for his son and saw them together. He grinned and left the two lover's together. As they parted Douglas stood up and extended his hand. She grabbed his hand and he smiled at her.

They started dancing, Cedrina smiled at him and Douglas embraced her as they kissed again.

There, there was a time I knew

That no matter, come what may, love

Would prevail

And then inside the dreams I knew

Came the question lovers fear

Can true love fail

Then I would miss the childhood wish

And haven't I sung to you

Of the knight in armor bright

Faithful and true to you

Darling, after all

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

After all

I will be the one to hold you

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

In my arms

I know in my heart and mind

That no matter, come what may, love will survive

And love, the author of space and time

Keeps the galaxies and each sparrow alive

And the love that heals the wound

After the war is through

Is the knight in armor bright

Faithful and true to you

Darling, after all

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

After all

I will be the one to hold you

I will be the one to hold you in my arms

In my arms

" I love you Cedrina I've fell in love with you since the first time I ment you and I'm not pretending for my father's plan I want nothing to do with him. I love you with my heart and soul I want to marry you if you'll have me." Douglas said as she blinked and tears streamed down

" Douglas I love you to." Cedrina said smiling and they hugged

Douglas walked with her back to her room and kissed her hand. They were at her room he kissed her again and he rubbed her cheek. He pushed her against the wall and he reached for the door knob.

He locked the door with his magic and they landed on the bed not breaking their passionate kiss. He magiced their clothes off and he looked at her as she blushed.

 **Sex Scene Has Been Moved** **archiveofourown /works /8351368 /chapters**

Douglas cuddled her and she curled up as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He smiled and he fell asleep knowing this love was real.


	12. Surprise And Saving Papa

Cedrina woke up she saw Douglas next to her. She smiled then her smlie faded away she left the room to find her Papa. She saw him away from Luke she went in the room. Cedric didn't smile and she walked toward him.

" Luke has informed me about you and Douglas dating I want you two to get married." Cedric said as she looked at him and he started to leave

" Papa." Cedrina said as she tried to reach for him and he left the room

Cedrina followed him and he stood on the balcony. She walked slowly to him and he stood there looking at the sky. Cedrina was in a dark blue dress and she looked away from him.

" Papa

Don't you remember, Don't you see

I need you here, Break this spell

Upon you, Can You not

See my pain

From you not being, not being you

And I want you here

I see what he did to you, it has changed you

And everyday I miss you

Please let me have my papa

And everyday a little death comes and paces the floor

And a little bit more of me dies

Don't forget, Don't you know

How much I care, How much I love

I love you my papa please

Break this spell on you

Our time together

And what he made

I only see the person

You have become

Everyday a little death for everyday I die

Everyday a little death and I know why

Please give me back my papa

Cerdina

Look into your daugther's eye's

See the person you love

Cerdina

Have you forgotten about the time we shared

Everyday I will pray until the spell breaks

And everyday another prayer will probably snap you out

And every night I see you here

The one day when I open my eyes

The spell will be broken, One day

Another day

Douglas

There's something I must say

I wanted to protected you

Cerdina

Another year

Douglas

I wish there was a way

I could make it untrue

Another day

I heard the news today

I feel the worst has happened

Cerdina

Another year

An I heard from father

The spell can not be broken

Another year

I'm sorry

Your father will remain like this for

The rest of his life and I'm sorry

Everyday a little death

Everyday a little death

Everyday a little death

Everyday a little death

Everyday a little death

Everyday a little

Everyday a little death" Cerdina and Douglas sung

Cerdina looked at her papa with tears in her eyes and she walked over to him. She hugged him Douglas turned his head away with tears of his own.

" I love you papa." Cerdina said as she kissed his cheek and turned to go to Douglas

" Cerdina." Cedric said as she turned around quickly and the spell had broken

Cerdina smiled brightly with tears streaming down her face she ran to him and hugged him. He hugged her with tears streaming down and he looked at her.

" My sweet baby girl." Cedric said smiling and she smiled back

Douglas smiled and Cerdic looked at him. She smiled at Douglas and Cedric saw the look. He smiled and Douglas smiled back.

" Well well well, Looks like I didn't see your power Cerdina breaking my spell and my son on your side?" Luke said grinning evilly and Cedric looked at him

Luke and Cedric sneered at each other. Douglas joined the fight along Cedric and the three were fighting. Cerdina watched the fight in horror and Luke looked at Cedric with hate in his eye's.

" Let's end this Avada Kedavra!" Luke yelled as he shot the spell toward Cedric and Cedrina run out in front of him

She pushed her father out of the way and the spell hit her.

" Cedrina!" Douglas and Cerdic shouted as Luke stood there shocked and looked at his wand

Cedric ran to her and lifted her gently. He felt her pulse and there was nothing. No heart beat he had tears streaming down and he gritted his teeth looking at Luke.


	13. The End Part 1 Idea

Cedric summoned Luke's wand to him and he broke the wand. Luke ran and Cedric stood there with tears streaming down his face. He turned Douglas was holding Cedrina close to him and kissed her lips. Cedric looked at the boy with a sad look and Douglas got up.

" It was nice meeting you Cedric." Douglas said as he couldn't look at him and Cedric nodded

" You to son." Cedric said as Douglas left and Cedric went to Cedrina

He picked her up and walked out of the manor. He got home and went to his town with her in his arm's. He put her on his bed and he closed her eye's. The lifeless body of his beloved daugther on his bed he never thought he would lose her.

" An ache

So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe  
This pain  
Can't be imagined  
Will it ever heal?  
Ooh... ooh...

Your hand  
So small  
Held a strand of my hair  
So strong  
All I could do  
Was keep believing  
Was that enough?

Is anyone there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here  
Ooh... ooh...

I waited so long  
For you to come  
Then you were here  
And now you're gone  
I was not prepared  
For you to leave me  
Oh this is misery

Are you still there?

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here

God help me,  
God help me,  
God help me  
Breathe

I wanna scream  
Is this a dream?  
How could this happen,  
Happen to me?  
This isn't fair  
This nightmare  
This kind of torture  
I just can't bear  
I want you here  
I want you here  
Ooh... ooh...

An ache  
So deep  
That I  
Can hardly breathe." Cedric sung as he sobbed and kissed her forehead

The next day

Cedric was fixing his tie and dressed in black. The whole town was closed for today and he looked at the mirror. The news reached his parents and Morgan's parents plus brother's.

Cedric reached the stairs Sofia was in a black dress, Amber was in the same and James was in a black suit. Roland and Miranda were in black. Balieywick came toward them and hugged Cedric.

" I'm sorry Cedric a father should never bury his daugther." Balieywick said as Cedric nodded and they left

They arrived the casket was opened as requested Jet The Storyteller, Herny The Good, Professor Spirit, Ramese The Magical, Hilldy The Brave, Goodwyn The Great, Elizabeth The Adventurous, Winifred The Wise, Victor The Wise, Tom The Crafty, Robert The Brave and Douglas was there.

They all sat down as words were said for Cedrina. Everyone took turns putting flower's with Cedrina and once everyone left Cedric went to the Casket.

" Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine." Cedric sobbed and looked at his precious daugther's face

His only daugther gone before her time. It was all Luke's flaut she would have gotten married, had a baby, raised that baby and lived happy. Cedric left in tears a father shouldn't bury his daugther he shouldn't see his daugther go before him if he could only turn back time.

Cedric stopped and looked at the casket. Turn back time it was a crazy idea but if he could change what happened then he could save her even if he would end up dead he wasn't giving up without a fight.

He ran to his tower and pulled out the charm he hadn't seen in year's. He looked at the picture of him and Cedrina he knew why he was doing this.

He turned the Hour-Reversal to yesterday before Luke cast that spell and he felt time go back.

TBC


	14. The End Part 2 Luke VS Cedric

Cedric watched as time went backwards he ran to his spot on where his daugther would find him. He saw himself, Douglas, Luke and his little girl Cerdina.

" Well well well, Looks like I didn't see your power Cerdina breaking my spell and my son on your side?" Luke said grinning evilly and Cedric looked at him

Luke and Cedric sneered at each other. Douglas joined the fight along Cedric and the three were fighting. Cerdina watched the fight in horror and Luke looked at Cedric with hate in his eye's.

Cedric could not let this happen again. He grabbed his wand and looked at the monster that would kill his precious daugther.

Cedric ran out there no matter the cost. The other Cedric looked shocked, Douglas ran with Cerdina and The other Cedric left. Luke and Cedric look at each other with a sneer.

" Cedric you still have the charm I gave you that turns back time." Luke said as Cerdic glared and looked at Luke

" I regret ever meeting you Luke." Cedric said as Luke laughed and he grinned

Luke used magic to try to disarm Cedric and Cerdic disarmed him. Cedric smirked and Luke looked at him.

Cedric used his magic to tie him to a chair and he grins with a evil grin.

" The world is a place where the villains wear a smile on their face

While they take what you can never replace

Stolen moments gone forever

Well, tables can turn as my enemies will soon enough learn

I will strike a match and then watch them burn

On the pyre of obsession

You run 'till you drop, chasing an advantage

You'll pay any price if you think it's free

I will carry hell to your doorstep; I will make you pay

You will reap the hate you've sown on my judgment day

Sleepless nights and days of damnation

Soon and evermore

I will bring the Chateau D'If knocking up on your door

First there's retribution I must prepare

Mighty vengeance is mine

I have a nice show that will tempt you onward

And just when you're sure that the prize is yours

I'll deliver hell to your doorstep dressed in rich facade

Then, I'll burn you to the ground like an angry god

Once you're in my shining cathedral heed the tolling bell**

It's the final sound you hear as you descend to hell

Fall down on your knees

Fall down and let me hear you pray

Fall down on your knees

'till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to pay***

I will carry hell to your doorstep; you will rue the day

You will reap the hate you've sown no matter how hard you pray

It's a place without any mercy, fashioned in cold blood

Stones of fear and stones of doubt

No forgiveness, no way out

Only justice

Then, amen." Cedric sung and he grinned evilly

Luke looked scared for once in his life. Cedric looked at him with hate and anger in his eyes. Cedric pointed the wand at his neck and looked at him.

" Cedric please have mercy." Luke begged as Cedric smirked and laughed

" You deserve none, goodbye Luke Avada Kedavra!" Cedric whispered in his ear and casted the spell

Luke was now dead. Cedric smiled his baby was safe, he returned to his own time. Cerdina ran to him and he hugged her close with tears streaming down.


End file.
